Evil is Freedom
by dragonsister13
Summary: Zoey wants to change. Who better to help her than Mike's new personality along with the help of Duncan?


**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR THE CHARECTERS! IF I DID SCARLETT AND ZOEY WOULD HAVE WON! OR AT LEAST MAL!**

'That is it!' Zoey thought. 'No more pushover! I cannot keep doing this!' she thought as she ducked Jo's assault of leeches. She grabbed one and fired it, hitting dead on her forehead. "Not sorry," I snapped.

Later at the elimination ceremony that day she heard mike muttering something that sounded like, "one by one they will all fall." His voice sounded deeper, and there appeared to by flames in his eyes and his hair was down. Alternate personality maybe?

"Mike did you say something?" I whispered over to him, he shakes his head and says "nope, not a thing." Yep alternate personality it is.

Something was wrong. Zoey knew it now. Mike looked confused. I looked over to Cam, only to see him staring weirdly at Sierra, who was looking at him like, well like she did at Cody. Yep she totally goes next. Especially since Camron just volunteered for Bony Island, seriously! Wait what is Chris doing, he is switching the teams up. We get Duncan for Courtney. We win! And maybe he can help me with the change.

He was the closest to what she wanted to be. Scott was cocky (and he would tell everyone. Sometimes I hate my cousin.), Gwen didn't want to be bad, Heather was just Heather, (she is not evil. Just manipulating. She is more Courtney than anything else), Al was just cocky, and plus he was to manipulating (she could get tricked to easily). Duncan was close enough, he was punk though, not evil.

Tomorrow morning I asked Duncan if we could talk. He just stared at me so I whispered my question.

"Look," I said, "you need an ally on team goody goody. We will vote you off the first time we lose unless you have allies or a good reason for someone else to go. You need help. I'll make you a deal," he looked interested. He gave me a look that said 'continue'. "You can join mine, Mike, and Cameron's alliance," he raised his eyebrow.

"And what do you want in return," any deal that basically gives him immunity can't be cheap, but this was team hero, so this will be painful.

"You are going to teach me how to be bad, mean, evil. You are going to teach me how to be a villain," she said smirking at me. What the, she wanted to be a villain. Isn't she the girl who apologizes all the time, but she was also the one who went commando and kicked a mutant beaver where it hurt. She had potential. Plus a villain on team hero who corrupted a hero, a powerful one at that. That'll show Chris who's a hero!

"You're on." He said. Good, I smirked at him.

"Also, no one needs to know that I'm changing for a while ok," I said, he nodded, "You might not want to eat much. I found the room where he plans the torture he puts us through giant pancakes and an obstacle course causing us all to puke out our guts. That'll be fun," rolling my eyes. He snickers,

"I might not even need to help you. You are great at it already. It might just be the whole trying to make friends thing that stops you." Hmm, food for thought.

"Also Duncan," I said, "the team is throwing you a welcome party. I recommend being down there in an hour. The challenge is starting 5 minutes after that," he nods looking disgusted at the idea. He nods and I leave him to go search for something. Let's see if they have any weapons. Hmm, knives will work. I put one in my pocket and slip one in between my pigtails. You never know.

I leave to find Mike, thinking I won't tell the others I'm changing yet. Maybe Mike and Scott after the challenge, or later, yeah later will work. I found Mike rummaging through the pile of sheets on the bed looking for something,

"Hey Mike," I call,

"AAH!" he screams and falls over and then turns to look at me and relaxes, "oh hey Zoe, what's up?" I giggle and say

"I was going to make sure you were downstairs in time for the party, but I wanted to talk to you and Cam. Also what were you looking for," he looks down and holds up a sock in answer. I just laugh.

"So what did you need to talk about," he asks.

"I was thinking that Duncan should join ours and Cams alliance," I saw him about to say something so I continue on, "he did something major in order to get switched teams to make up for three seasons of evil bad boy Duncan." He looks like he's considering it.

"But," he says, "His girlfriend is still on the villain's team,"

"Yeah but she wants to be a hero instead. Besides he isn't all bad. My cousin told me," oops didn't mean to say that.

"Who's your cousin," mike asks.

"Scott." I say. His eyes widen, "his mother is my father's sister. He really is nice; he just needs the money for the farm. That's why he is doing all that." He looks remorseful. I feel a little bad, Scott doesn't need money, but Mike needs to trust Duncan in order for this to work. If he doesn't trust him then we lose the whole shebang. Mike nods.

Man, I didn't know Scott needed the money. But one thing still bugs me, "Ok, I get the whole using me and Vito thing in order to get ahead, but then why did you kick him off,"

"He didn't want to tell us. My parents and I would have given him the money and he made his parents promise not to tell the family until he got kicked off. My parents found out the day before the final challenge last season. If I had advanced to the last round, they would've told me then," she said. Man I feel sorry for Scott.

"So wait, are you two still trying to get the money," he asked. Dang it. What can I say? Got it!

"They had to get a loan in order to keep the farm up, but they need the money to pay it back," he nods, thank god! I'm still new to the whole lying and secrets thing.

"Ok, he can be part of the alliance. I'll explain to Cameron what's going on."

"Thanks Mike," I say. I kiss him on the cheek and turn to leave but as I go down the hall I hear him whisper in a deeper voice that carries,

"well she is different. I'll give mike that," he chuckles and goes back to what he's doing. Hmm, I better tell Duncan later.

Later at the challenge I tell Duncan. He looks like he doesn't believe me but then I point him to mike who just flipped a switch on the machine causing Courtney to fly out and into a tree. He looks back at me and nods.

During the challenge Sam tags me out and wins for us. But later at the elimination ceremony it's revealed that we lost and we all vote Sam off.


End file.
